In today's data centers, system administrators monitor the power consumption trends of a system using various power management software tools. There are hardware devices (cards) fitted into the system that can monitor/regulate/broadcast the amount of power consumed by the system. In order to save power and cooling costs, administrators can cap the power consumed by the system. Currently administrators are required to manually set the “power cap” value to control power consumption and thereby save power and hence cooling costs.
Currently there are no products that can automatically suggest an optimal power cap for a system.